The present invention relates to a comedo extracting tool which has a comedo extractor at one end and a clamp forceps with pointed hooks at an opposite end.
For removing comedones or pimples out of the skin, a comedo extractor may be used. FIG. 1 shows a commercially available comedo extractor which is an elongated handle having a taper hole 21 at one end and a ring 22 at an opposite end. When the taper hole 21 or ring 22 is placed on the skin around the comedo or pimple, a downward pressure is employed to the skin through the comedo extractor causing the comedo or pimple extracted out of the skin. This structure of comedo extractor is not orthopedically engineered because the two opposite ends (the taper hole 21 and the ring 22) of the comedo extractor are approximately disposed on the same plane, therefore it is difficult to employ downward pressure to the skin without causing a hurt. Furthermore, because the ring 22 and the taper hole 21 defines a respective rounded passage, they do not fit comedones and pimples of different sizes. During the extracting process, excessive pressure tends to be employed to the skin causing a big area in the skin injured.